Alaska
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Jackie gets a new member of her family. Contains non-con material. You have been warned.


Alaska

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: Jackie gets a new member of her family.

*1*

They had just gotten a man into one of the privacy offices with a closed door and everything. Whatever happened he had been slashed from thigh to mid chest. Jackie was standing outside the door when coop arrived.

"Hey Jackie what we got."

"Big slash just clean it and sew it. I'll be in a minute."

"Sure." Coop took the chart and entered the room. Jackie went to the bathroom to do her normal routine. Damn I feel good. She stood outside the room inhaled and walked in. when she walked in the sight stopped her but them she screamed security.

The scene before her was burned in her memory. The man had Coop bended over the table and the patient was pounding into him. Coop was thrashing and crying. No way was there consent. The patient noticed Jackie and began to thrust with more fury. Coop began to cry louder.

"Get off of him." She picked up a tray and began to hit him. The man ignored her but growled as he completed. He stood back shoving Coop away. Then he turned toward Jackie.

"You want some, honey?" Finally the security showed up. Jackie moved quickly to Coop. The security cuffed, bag and tagged the abuser.

Coop sat cured up in the corner. Jackie approached slowly.

"Coop? Coop, it's Jackie." She moved cautiously over. The rest of the staff was at the door. She motioned her hand to keep them away. "Get Dr. O'Hara." She moved to sit beside Coop. He was crying and rocking in on himself. Oh, god, Jackie thought. She reached slowly toward him. He shrunk back. "It's okay." Her voice calm and even.

"He came back they were supposed to tell me. They were supposed to." He broke in on himself again. Jackie moved in closer and took him in her arms. She began to stroke her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay. I got yah." Oh boy, she thought. He began to shake harder. "Coop? Fitch, look at me." His head raised a little staring into her eyes. He looked like a child. It was breaking her heart. "It's okay." She hugged him to her. "I got yah." She looked down and saw the blood trail. O'Hara came in and gasped.

"Oh god." She grabbed a sheet and put it over him. "What happened?" She asked as she knelt down. Coop had flinched when the drape fell over him and his arms moved around Jackie.

"Shh, Shhh." Jackie stroked his head. "A slashed patient came in. Coop went in by himself." O'Hara pet Coop too. "I had gone to relieve myself. When I came back that man had Coop bent over the table and you know."

"We need to check him out."

"NO! No, please. I just need to rest." He buried his face further into Jackie's stomach. "Please." He begged.

"Ok, okay." Eleanor stroked his hair. "We won't do anything. You need to rest. But I need to ask do feel any damage inside?" Coop closed his eyes.

"It hurts but I'm not sure."

"Can I look?" Coop opened his eyes to look from O'Hara to Jackie. Jackie nodded reassuring. Coop nodded but buried himself as far as he could into Jackie. Jackie keeps petting and looked up as her friend checked out Coop. Why did she have to go at that moment to get her fix? It was policy two go in. Coop suddenly went limp in her arms. She looked at Eleanor. She set a syringe in her hand on the floor.

"How bad?"

"Bad, we need to get him into surgery. Call his mothers while we get him ready."

**2**

Jackie sat at the nurse's station trying Cooper's contacts again. Eleanor came into view. Jackie hung up the phone.

"How is he?"

"He's unconscious at the moment. But I don't know his mental state when he wakes up. Any word from his mothers?"

"No." Jackie gets up and collects her things.

"Where are you going?"

"What room is he in?"

"408, why?" Jackie ignored her friend as she headed toward Coop's room. She didn't hate him. She just began to understand him. He could be a jerk. But this no one deserved this. And to be alone. Her fault.

**3**

Approaching the room she called her husband to tell her she was staying at the hospital a while longer. A situation had come up. Opening the doors to the room she approached the bed slowly. Jackie smiled at how young Cooper really looked. She swept a hand through his hair and he leaned into it.

"Mom?" he asked.

"No, it's Jackie." He nodded. "Where are they?"

"Alaska." He rolled onto his side toward her. She kept her hand in his hair.

"You should lie back down." He whimpered.

"No." he began to try and curl in on himself.

"Coop, straighten out." He shock his head no. He buried his head into the pillow. "Damnit." Jackie lowered the bedside rail and got into the bed. He uncurled a little making room for her. Once she was in he buried his head into her stomach. Looking up to heaven she began to stroke his head again. He began to cry.

"I'm sorry." Jackie was taken aback.

"Nothing to be sorry for."

"You should go home to your kid." Jackie looked down to him as he fought the battle with his demons.

"They're with their father." He nodded.

"But you should be there."

"I will once your moms get here," he nodded.

"They won't be here for several days."

"Then I'll stay."

"No, Jackie. Go home to," he moved his head up a little. "What's her name?"

"Grace." She felt the smile through her scrubs.

"That's a pretty name." He snuggled back into her. "Tell me about her."

"She's 11 years old." Jackie began to rattle off details.

**4**

Jackie woke to eyes over her. Her family was there. Grace had her head on her stomach looking at Coop. Fiona was sitting in the chair with her father. Looking to her husband.

"This is not what it looks like."

"So you aren't comforting a friend?"

"Um," Jackie looked down. "That is exactly what it looks like."

"He's cute." Grace said.

"You think so." Jackie looked down at Grace. Grace ran a hand through Coop's hair. "He looks like Dr. Cullen."

"Who's doctor Cullen?" Jackie asked.

"He's the guy from the twilight series." Coop answered half asleep. He opened his eyes and looked to grace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He tried to move away off Jackie but cringed horribly twisting his face into Jackie's stomach.

"Coop what's wrong?" Jackie asked scooting away to see his face. She got off the bed. She bent down over the bed her back spazing.

"Ahh, Shit." She moved away from the bed. Kevin helping her into a chair. "Grace can you hit the nurse call button? Thank you." Jackie looked up to her husband. He knelt down rubbing her back.

"You okay?"

"My back just flaring up." Kevin looked from his wife to his daughters then back.

"I'm gonna go find a nurse." Jackie nodded. Kevin exited the room.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Jackie looked up to see Grace in her formal position and Coop hugging her for dear life. Fiona had climbed up as well and was hugging Coops right arm. Grace began to stroke his hair and sing again. Jackie watched her girls in amazement. Never in any 'verse would she ever thought her daughters getting into bed with Dr. Fitch Cooper. She had to smile though. He got both at the same time. Shaking her head she watched as her eldest accepted the man she considered a child. Then she looked to Fiona who locked onto him accepting him. No matter what she knew her younger daughter was going to ask to keep him like ever other lost creature she found. Grace stroked his hair. Another addition to her little family. Coop had relaxed again but held Grace tight to him.

"Mommy?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we keep him?" Jackie smiled, and grew bigger when she heard Coop laugh at that.

"No, but we can keep him company." Coop rested his head more on Grace's lap to look at Fiona.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Fiona." He nodded looking to Jackie then to her.

"Fiona. Jackie told me she had one beautiful daughter not two." Fiona smiled bigger hugging his arm tighter at the compliment.

"Can we help with your boo boo? I helped mommy with hers." Coop went ridged and closed his eyes. The past coming back.

"Honey, Coop has a boo boo only Doctors can fix, ok."

"Can we help though?" Jackie smiled.

"You are helping." Jackie said. The nurse came into the room.

"Hey Jackie."

"Hey Audre."

"These your kids?" Jackie nodded. She watched Audre move over to Coop's bed and check his IV. "Hey Coop. Can you tell me how you feel?" He closed his eyes and began to pull away from the girls. Jackie came over and helped them of the bed.

"Ok girls let's give Coop some time for the doctor to see him." Kevin is at the door. Jackie watches as thy go to him. He nods at her and takes them away. Coop Buries himself further into himself. Jackie notices and moves back to him. Audre watches as Jackie gets back into the bed pulling Coop closer to her. He unfolds and wraps himself around her. Jackie looks to Audre and smiles.

"I'll get Doctor Bashir."

"No," Coop shakes his head. Dr. Bashir is a male doctor. "Please not a man." Jackie strokes his head.

"Ok." She looks to Audre who nods.

"I'll go get Dr. O'Hara." Jackie nodded her thanks and left. Jackie turned to coop.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled. Jackie shacks her head.

"Coop, I know you're not ok. Wanna tell me the truth."

"He came back. He said he would. They were supposed to tell me."

"This happened before," he nodded. Jackie pulled him closer. "Want to talk to me about it?"

"Only if you'll write off on my psych eval that I spoke about it."

"Jackie can't but I can." Coop startled and pressed further into Jackie at the intrusion. Jackie looked up to Eleanor but kept stroking his hair.

"It's Dr. O'Hara, Coop." Eleanor looked at Jackie then down at Coop. She felt her stomach plummet. She moved over to the bed.

"Hello Dr. Cooper," he didn't respond. "I'm gonna take a look at you then we'll talk."

"Jackie's back is hurting her." He mumbled. Eleanor looked up to Jackie. She knew he was shifting attention off of him. But heard the concern in his voice. Jackie shrugged.

"Ok, but I'm gonna check to make sure you're ok first." He nodded. Jackie passed on the answer. Eleanor lowered the sheet and parted the gown. Coop flinched and clung tighter to Jackie. Jackie looked down. There was massive bruising along his hips. Some along the ribcage. Looks like some pot shots in order to get the advantage. There was some small blood smears on the sheets that bleed through the bandaging. "You're gonna feel my hand down there okay. I'll buy you a drink later." she moved her hand down to touch the tender flesh. He flinched and pulled further away. He whimpered at the touch. "It's ok Coop. It's just me." she applied some ATB ointment to the wound. "There all done." She covered him back up. "You ready to talk." She looked to Jackie for help. Jackie kissed the top of his head.

"Coop, you ready to talk?" Eleanor laid herself behind him and pressed behind him. His whole body stiffened.

"Coop it's just me. Relax. I won't hurt you." Coop relaxed as she stroked his side. "It's just me, Eleanor. You ready," he nodded. Lifting his had up he rested it more on Jackie so he could see both of them. Closing his eyes.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"What happened in the room?" he nodded knowing the routine.

"I entered the room. Moved the curtain. I began to introduce myself but he stood up." Coop cringed. "I remembered I felt like I was 11 again. He was suppose to be in jail. They were suppose to tell me when he was released. They. He stepped toward me and I froze. He began to grab and I fought then," he paused. His voice hitched. He knew he had to continue.

"It's okay." O'Hara soothed. She looked to Jackie for support. Jackie leaned over and whisper into his ear.

"Don't worry coop we won't judge you. We're here to help."

"I tried to fight but he came at me and he....breath...he raped me again." He buried himself into Jackie again. Eleanor looked to Jackie. She had to continue. He had to continue or he wouldn't be allowed to get back on with this life. Especially his work as at the hospital.

"Coop."

"I know." He lifted his head again pleading for strength. Jackie tightened her hold on him. Eleanor watched and felt the change. This was a bad moment for him. Eleanor scouted closer to him. Mindful of his injuries. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're not alone."

"I don't want you to think...." He paused. "I don't want to think."

"You are Doctor Fitch Cooper, MD. Coop. We will think no less of you then we did before." He smiled at that.

"He...he attacked me when I was 11." Eleanor put her arms around him. "I ran cross country and you know how they make you run to build up endurance. He, Isaac....Whitts, grabbed me on a run. He told me I had been taunting him. That I was giving what I gave. He... he..." Coop felt like to 11 year old again with the demons learking in every corner. But this time he had people he knew around him besides his moms.

"It's okay Coop, we know." Eleanor hugged him tight. No one deserved that in her book. Jackie stroked his head as he wept. There was a small knock on the door and it opened. Grace stood there.

"Mommy?" Jackie looked to her. Grace looked to Coop. She saw her mom holding his head and her friend hugging from behind.

"Grace why don't....," you go outside. But Grace had other plans. She climbed up on the bed and hugged Coop too. She put her face an inch from Coop's. She pets his head. The breathing on his face made them open. He stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry we'll take care of you." He smiled. And all was well. And Jackie had another member of her family. Her sister, Eleanor. Her daughter, Grace. And her pain in the ass son or brother, Coop.

The End


End file.
